


Revenge is Sour

by haruka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika's feelings after the fight with Ubogin.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Spoilers for the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Sour

Revenge is Sour (Hunter x Hunter)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kurapika kept moving one foot in front of the other by sheer will. That simple act was taking all of his remaining resources.

He wasn't injured, not anymore. At least, not physically. However, something had changed him forever, threatening to break what was left of his fragile spirit.

He had killed a man, deliberately and without mercy. Ubogin had been one of the Genei Ryodan, the band of thieves who had killed his Kuruta Clan for their Scarlet Eyes. As sole survivor, Kurapika had made a solemn vow to destroy the Ryodan and retrieve the eyes of his people. For this purpose, he had gone through the Hunter exam and had passed, gaining access to the information and hidden skills he needed to defeat them.

Perfecting his materialization Nen was the key, but when he discovered that he could be 100% effective in all the Nen categories when he was in his red-eyed state, it looked like the Ryodan wouldn't have a chance. But he had to test it – if his Nen-chain could bind the physically strongest of them, it would work on all of them.

Ubogin had been that strongest member. Now he was dead.

Why didn't he feel better? One down, twelve to go. Could he DO this twelve more times?

Kurapika passed by the people he was currently working with as a bodyguard – a necessary job in order to fulfill his hidden agenda. They watched him with concern, but he didn't register their presence.

His Master had told him that revenge would not bring him peace. He was right; Kurapika knew that now. Yet what was begun would have to be finished.

He closed his door against the stares of his co-workers and leaned back against it. Flashes of the battle with Ubogin passed through his mind. The huge man had not given up the location of his friends or their specific Nen abilities. He gave up nothing but his life. Honour among thieves? Kurapika tried to tell himself he didn't care. He couldn't afford to care. He would see this through to the end, no matter what the cost.

Slowly, he slid down against the door until he sat on the floor, head bowed, tears mingling with Ubogin's blood on his cheeks.

\--

(Word challenge – Empty)

(2005)

Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
